No Way Out
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Star se encontraba pensando sobre sus sentimientos por marco y el como se había enamorado de él.Quería decirle que lo amaba, quería gritárselo... porque nadie nunca la iba a amar como su eterno amor. La portada no me pertenece. Esta historia sera song-fic Star vs the forces of evil le pertenece a Daron Nefcy.


_**You turn**_

 _ **the room a shade heaven**_

 _ **and learn my name**_

 **Star se encontraba en el balcón del castillo de Mewni. Estaba meditando sobre Marco, sus sentimientos hacia él y el porque seguía enamorada a pesar de que sabía que nunca podrían tener una relación por muchos factores como Tom o Jackie. Incluso si el correspondía; lo cual hacia no podía estar juntos.**

 _ **The World asleep**_

 _ **While stone and sand keep**_

 _ **shifting**_

 **La princesa comenzó a pensar todo lo que habían pasado juntos. El como se conocieron y aunque al principio Marco no la acepto al final se convirtieron en mejores amigos.**

 _ **Were the heart made of brass?**_

 _ **Or i a bird inside a cage?**_

 _ **Waiting**_

 **Recordaba el como se divertían al pelear contra los monstruos. Pensaba como el la apoyo cuando le gustaba Oskar y como ella lo apoyaba con Jackie.**

 _ **Unfolded**_

 _ **hue and clay**_

 _ **Giving into your refrain and melody**_

 **Aunque a ambos eso les provocara cierta molestia.**

 _ **The very thought unbinding me**_

 **Marco le había demostrado más de una vez que podía contar con el pase lo que pase y que siempre iba a estar a su lado.**

 _ **No one ever will love me better than your**_

 _ **everlasting love**_

 _ **I found only**_

 _ **one way in**_

 _ **and no way out**_

 **La adolescente se seguía preguntando si sería lo correcto estar con él y olvidar el pasado, olvidar a Tom, darle una oportunidad a Marco y dejar de reprimirse.**

 _ **Will the time**_

 _ **illuminate the stains**_

 _ **and stop**_

 _ **the pain?**_

 **Recordaba el baile de la luna roja, el como verlo vestido de esa manera la cautivo inmediatamente, casi como si estuviera bajo un hechizo que había iniciado al verlo directo a sus ojos a través de esa mascara. Podía recordar como su corazón latía rápidamente pero le daba una sensación que la relajaba.**

 _ **The night you held me**_

 _ **under a spell**_

 _ **You know i cannot hide**_

 _ **you're the very thing unwinding me**_

 **Pensaba en lo reconfortada que se sentía después de ver que Marco fue por ella después de haberse confesado, la calidez que sintió cuando se abrazaron en aquel calabozo.**

 _ **No one ever will love me better than your**_

 _ **everlasting love**_

 _ **i found only**_

 _ **one way in**_

 _ **and no way out**_

 **El como ella lo había reconfortado después de su ruptura con Jackie, el como le dijo que todo iba a estar bien al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.**

 _ **No one ever will love me better than your**_

 _ **everlasting love**_

 _ **i found only**_

 _ **one way in**_

 _ **and no way out**_

 **Star recordaba lo mal que se sintió cuando lo vio en su primera cita con Jackie. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.**

 _ **Tear my soul like paper**_

 _ **carefully breaking off**_

 **Al mismo tiempo que recordaba amargamente que ella fue la que lo causo. "No necesito un héroe, necesito un amigo". Esas palabras que en aquel entonces se las había dicho a su mejor amigo y sin la intención de hacerlo lo lastimo.**

 _ **A bitter tonic of lies**_

 _ **You cut me deeper inside**_

 **Pero como al final de cuentas un héroe era lo quería y al final termino "correspondiendo" a ese sentimiento.**

 _ **only to sew me back up**_

 **Le causaba gracia el pensar cuando se ponía celoso de Tom y la alegría que eso le provoca.**

 _ **You turn**_

 _ **the room a shade heaven**_

 _ **You know my name**_

 **Se sonrojo al pensar en la primera vez que lo beso. Estaban en el castillo; más en específico en su habitación, pensaban en un plan para detener a Eclipsa. En lo preocupada que estaba y como Marco al ver eso la toma de la mano causando que su respiración se agite y apareciera un leve sonrojo en su cara. Para que su "mejor amigo" no la viera fue a su balcón. Él fue tras ella y Star le dijo "No es correcto" lo que causo que mejor amigo la viera interrogante "¿por qué no? Star"**

 **La chica al escuchar su nombre no pudo soportarlo y se lanzó hacia el, atrapándolo en un beso que el correspondió puesto que hace mucho que ambos se reprimían.**

 _ **No one ever will love me better than your**_

 _ **everlasting love**_

 _ **I found only**_

 _ **one way in**_

 _ **and no way out**_

 **La chica sonrió al recordar todo eso.**

 _ **No one ever will love me better than your**_

 _ **everlasting love**_

 _ **I found only**_

 _ **one way in**_

 _ **and no way out**_

 **Por ultimo recordó la primera vez que se abrazaron.**


End file.
